


Antara Taruhan dan Pipi Merah

by annarette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berangkat dari taruhan konyol, Kise membuat dunia Kuroko berubah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antara Taruhan dan Pipi Merah

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading, everyone. Kikuro's love is in the air

Dia mencium Kuroko Tetsuya  
Di depan seluruh anggota klub basket Teiko menghentikan latihan mereka dan menunggu reaksi dari Kuroko  
Entah berapa kali Kise Ryouta mencium Kuroko Tetsuya dalam hari ini di depan umum, hal ini membuat satu sekolah Teiko gempar dan penggemar Kise bersedih di pojokan kelas.   
Korban ‘pelecehan ala Kise’, Kuroko, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan hal ini membuat satu klub basket terheran-heran; tidak biasanya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mengeluarkan ‘ignite pass/ignite punch’ yang tersohor itu.

“Oi, Tetsu. Tumben kau tidak mengeluarkan ignite pass mu hari ini” tanya Aomine sambil memutar bola basketnya dengan satu jari  
“Kuro-chin, aku juga mau menciummu” kata Murasakibara yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko Tetsuya; sekotak Umaibo duduk di pangkuannya dan Kuroko menunggu Akashi menyita cemilan kesayangannya itu, “Boleh kan?”  
“Kuroko, keberuntunganmu hari ini sedang jelek. Perlu aku carikan barang keberuntunganmu?” kalimat yang tidak biasa keluar dari mulut Midorima; Kuroko dan Midorima terkenal tidak pernah akur.  
“Teri----“  
“Tetsuya, aku akan melipat gandakan latihan Ryouta untukmu. Kamu boleh pulang terlebih dahulu” semua orang bergidik mendengar suara kapten mereka, Akashi; semua orang berdoa demi keselamatan Kise.  
“Hei, ada apa ini? Kurokocchi pergi kemana?????” orang yang jadi bahan pembicaraan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Aomine dan seperti biasa tidak ada yang menyadari Kuroko menghilang, keluar dari kerumunan orang bodoh.

Duduk di bangku taman, Kuroko memandang anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket; tatapan penuh kecintaan akan basket terpancar dari mata mereka, sama seperti mata anggota klub basket Teiko, tidak terkecuali Kise yang baru bergabung dengan mereka. Mengingat nama Kise, Kuroko menggaruk kepalanya; mungkin tidak seharusnya ia mengikuti ajakan taruhan Kise, tentu saja Kise yang menang.

“Kurokocchi, kalau aku bisa menjadi MVP di pertandingan ini, kau harus mengabulkan permintaan ku yah.”  
“Kenapa harus aku, Kise-kun?”  
“Sebagai instruktur ku, kau harus memberiku hadiah atas kerja kerasku. Janji yah?”  
“Terserah katamu, Kise-kun. Sekarang konsentrasi dengan pertandingan ini atau Akashi akan menghukum kita tidak memenangkan pertandingan ini” 

Iming-iming janji Kuroko membuat Kise lebih bersemangat hari itu, bahkan langganan MVP, Aomine, terpaut 5 poin dari Kise dan menjadikan Kise sebagai MVP untuk pertama kalinya. Sesuai janjinya,, Kuroko harus menuruti permintaan Kise atau ia akan mengganggu Kuroko seharian.

“Apa yang kamu inginkan, Kise----“ sebelum Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kise mengecup bibir Kuroko; Vanilla Milkshake yang Kuroko minum tadi siang membuat Kise ingin mengecup bibir Kuroko lagi, “Tolong bisa kamu jelaskan maksud tindakanmu tadi, Kise-kun?” tanya Kuroko sambil melemaskan jemari tangannya, aba-aba ‘ignite pass’ akan dikeluarkan olehnya.  
“Itu permintaan ku, biarkan aku menyium mu selama sehari dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya”  
“Permintaan yang konyol, Kise-kun.”  
“Itu tidak konyol bagiku, Kurokocchi. Sehari menciummu atau aku tidak akan bermain basket lagi.”Mendengar ancaman tersebut, Kuroko mengangguk dan terhitung dari kemarin, Kise mulai menikmati hadiah termanisnya.

“Kurokocchi~~” sapaan Kise membuat Kuroko lepas dari lamunannya dan mata birunya bertemu dengan mata kuning milik Kise. Seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan Kise pun mencium keningnya, “Kenapa meninggalkan ku, Kurokocchi? Hari ini kau kan milikku.”  
“Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, Kise-kun”  
“You are mine, Kuroko Tetsuya” Kuroko memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar ujaran Kise dalam bahasa Inggris; ia pasti menghafal naskah filmnya, “Kurokocchi, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?”  
“Silahkan saja”  
“Kau suka sama aku yah, Kurokocchi?” tanya Kise, membuat Kuroko membelakkan mata. Dari mana kepercayaan dirinya yang besar ini? Aomine pasti menularkan penyakitnya itu kepadanya, “Abisnya Kurokocchi, diam saja ketika aku cium berarti kan kamu sama aku” Kise dan otaknya yang dangkal membuat Kuroko sakit kepala  
“Kise-kun”  
“Ya, Kurokocc---“ ‘ignite pass’ meluncur ke perut Kise; orang di sekitar mereka mengernyit, membayangkan betapa sakitnya bagi Kise, “Ku—kuro---kocchi--- sakit tahu”  
“Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Kise-kun. Aku diam saja karena aku harus menuruti kemauan mu. Lalu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?”  
“Aku bisa melihat pipimu memerah ketika aku mencium mu. Hanya aku yang bisa melihat itu, iya kan Kurokocchi?”  
“Aku---“ untuk kesekian kalinya, Kise mencium bibir Kuroko, membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada mereka. Ketika Kise selesai menciumnya, pipi Kuroko memerah; ia tidak sadar seharian ini yang terjadi padanya hingga Kise menjelaskan padanya tadi.  
“Aku suka padamu, Kurokocchi” Kise tersenyum lebar, hati Kuroko pun berdebar kencang. Kuroko tidak tahu arti dari debaran hatinya itu.  
“Kise-kun”  
“Ya, Kurokocchi?”  
“Boleh kau cium aku sekali lagi?” Kise tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya itu dan langsung mencium Kuroko di bibirnya. Ciuman kali ni terasa hangat bagi Kuroko, seperti energi positif Kise masuk ke tubuhnya. Ketika desakan membutuhkan oksigen sampai ke paru-paru mereka, Kise berhenti mencium Kuroko.   
“Kurokocchi~~ apa kita--- jadinya---?”  
“Apapun katamu, Kise-kun” Kegembiraan Kise mencapai puncaknya ketika Kuroko tersenyum padanya; Kuroko Tetsuya terkenal jarang tersenyum, kecuali saat bermain basket. Kise langsung memeluknya, takut Kuroko berubah pikiran.  
“Baiklah, aku akan semangat latihan basket demi Kurokocch—“  
“Maaf mengganggu kesenanganmu hari ini Ryouta, aku harus mengatakan menu latihanmu besok aku akan lipatgandakan tiga kali” suara Akashi menggema di kuping Kise ketika ia muncul di belakang pasangan yang berbahagia itu.  
“Oi Tetsu, kau tidak papa kan? Kise, jauh-jauh dari Tetsu”  
“Benar, Kisechin. Aku juga mau memeluk Kurochin”  
“Aku tidak tahan dengan drama ini. Akashi, aku pergi duluan”  
“Kalian----kalian kenapa bisa disini?” Kise membelakkan mata, kebingungan terpancar dari mata kuningnya.  
“Dengan kau dan Tetsuya menghilang, apa kami bisa latihan, Ryouta?”  
“Kurokocchii--- loh, Kurokocchi, kau pergi kemana!!!!” untuk kedua kalinya, Kuroko menghilang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dan Kise harus menghadapi penderitaannya sore ini.

Di Maji Burger, Kuroko menyedot Vanilla Milkshake dengan hati yang senang.  
“Ah, sore ini indah sekali” ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya membuat taruhan konyol semacam itu lain kali.


End file.
